Everybody Here Wants You
by ghostlights
Summary: You’re just the torch to put the flame to all our guilt and shame, And I’ll rise like an ember in your name. GSR


**Title:** Everybody Here Wants You  
**Author:**aflaminghalo  
**Spoilers:**Pre **_and_** post GSR.**_  
_Author's Notes:**This is my Secret Santa fic for slm4gsr. The lyrics are from Everyone Here Wants You by Jeff Buckley and special thanks go to Mingsmommy for being a fantastic beta x.

****

_**Coffee smell and lilac skin**_

_**Your flame in me**_

_A ghost of a touch; unnoticed in the throng and sending him into a tailspin; all of his composure blown by a slip of a girl. Or maybe a woman; distant and cool she hadn't let him get close to her all the evening, leading him on a chase marked by the trail of hot glances she cast from the other side of the room._

_**I know everybody here wants you**_

This was not him. He was not an ardent lover. He had no words of seduction, no innate gifts that set him above the males she made her way through now, all flirting and light touches and holding his gaze from over their shoulders. He knew this game they were playing and bit down hard on his control.

To be able to see her and be unable to touch her was a tease, a taunt, a challenge and he knew it. He had never been one for official functions, understood the Sheriff wanted to boost morale along with his profile, but this night was a new form of Hell.

_**Hmm, such a thing of wonder in this crowd**_

_**I'm a stranger in this town**_

_Seducing students was not him; he did not want that stigma. But even though she hadn't said more than a breathy "Doctor Grissom", hot against his ear and much too close as she passed, he was the one being seduced. He knew that much._

_The dress she wore was long, black silk that wrapped her slow curves in a way that promised secret knowledge to whoever could unravel it. He could no longer tell if the heat beneath his skin was from her or the alcohol._

_Pursued and pursuing; he had felt this looming over them even as he wore his face of best distraction. _

_**I sit here proud**_

_**Even now you're undressed in your dreams with me**_

Her wrist caught in his grip; her thighs, long and taut from the unnatural angle of her heels even as he pressed himself into her. Her little gasps tickled at his ear and then he let himself be safely distracted from dangerous thoughts by Jim, asking if he wanted another scotch.

Of course he did. But he wanted her more.

_**Oh, I'm only here for this moment**_

"_Ohh, Sidle? She's Post Grad, works out at San Francisco's crime lab." He hadn't asked a question, his colleague had followed his gaze. The easy offer of information would have jarred him but he was not listening anymore, lost in thoughts that looped between her age and the delicate bones of her wrist and what it would be like to kiss them. The conversation moved on without him and he couldn't bring himself to care._

_**I know the tears we cried**_

_**Have dried on yesterday**_

_**The sea of fools has parted for us**_

_**There's nothing in our way**_

Sara wasn't golden. She did not burn like the sun. He wouldn't delude himself; she had never radiated anything so strong. Sara was fierce but not confrontational; she turned in and drew you with her. It was subtle and it had had him trapped before he ever realized he was caught.

Across the room she was involved in an animated conversation with Nick, pretending not to look his way and he wondered why he was letting her roam so far from his side. She belonged at his side, even if he was the only one who knew.

_**You're just the torch to put the flame to all our guilt and shame**_

_**And I'll rise like an ember in your name**_

_And Sara had been there; standing beside him at the bar, no offers of small talk. She sipped her wine and he allowed himself the cleansing burn of his scotch and tried not to be so intensely, physically aware of her presence._

_A young man he didn't remember from his seminars asked her to dance, to talk, to something, and she declined; Doctor Grissom was being kind enough to wait with her until her cab arrived._

_She didn't look at him but the boy did. He smiled benignly at him and moved in closer, pushing the thoughts of how her long, long legs would feel wrapped around his waist from his mind._

"_You're making me wait with you?" His voice had been a whisper in her ear and she had cast a low gaze at him. _

"_I'm not making you do anything."_

_**Oh let me show you**_

_**That love can rise, rise just like embers**_

_**Love can taste like the wine of the ages, oh babe,**_

_**And I know they all look so good from a distance**_

_**But I tell you I'm the one**_

One hand closed around her wrist as the other pulled against her waist. He didn't bother to look across at Nick but turned them both away from him.

"I think you're giving people the wrong impression Ms Sidle." He didn't think there was a single person in the room who couldn't see her lean into him and he brought her wrist to his mouth.

"Then we'll agree to disagree. I think I was giving exactly the right impression. McKean can see us."

"Let him then."

He could feel her shiver against the length of his body and laid a kiss on her bare pale shoulder.

"Everyone can see us."

"Then let them."

_**I know everybody here, well, thinks he needs you**_

_**Thinks he needs you**_

_**And I'll be waiting right here just to show you. **_

_**-END**_


End file.
